


Kind of a thing

by Justacrazyfangirl



Series: It's enough for me [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Still bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justacrazyfangirl/pseuds/Justacrazyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actually Part 4 of 'It's enough for me'♥<br/>Richard and Lee decide to tell a few of their closest friends about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kind of a thing

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this story, this really means a lot!  
> Also Merry Christmas if you celebrate it! I hope you had a wonderful day!:)

Richard woke up in Lee's arms. They were wrapped around him tightly. 'I'll never let you go', the gesture seemed to say. And honestly? Richard was more than okay with that. It's only been a few days since the two actors kissed for the first time, but for Richard it was as if they've been together for ages. He trusted the younger man, even though he probably shouldn't trust someone he had met only a few months ago that much.  
Richard felt Lee move next to him. He turned around and looked at the younger man. Lee blinked.  
'Morning', Richard smiled. Lee didn't say anything he just looked at Richard, still half asleep.  
He mumbled something, Richard was unable to understand.  
'What was that?', he asked Lee laughing.  
Lee responded in the same unintelligible way, but this time Richard could understand the word 'time'. He looked at the clock next to the bed.  
'It's 8:30', he told Lee, who let loose a frustrated groan.  
'What's the matter?', Richard asked slightly confused.  
Lee turned around, facing Richard again, "It's still the middle of the night, how the fuck are you awake?"  
"Lee, it's 8:30!", Richard answered.  
"Yeah, way too early to wake up when you have a free day", Lee whined.  
"Not a morning person, are you?", Richard asked grinning.  
"Leave me alone", Lee groaned already falling asleep again.  
"Aaw I get it", Richard answered pretending to be deeply offended, "you don't want to spend your free day with me", he laughed.  
"Of course I want to spend the day with you", Lee answerd, "just not at 8:30 in the morning!"  
Richard laughed and kissed Lee's temple:"I'll make coffee."  
He got out of bed, only now realising he was naked. He blushed, even though Lee didn't see him, due to the fact that he had turned around, slowly dozing off again.  
Quickly, Richard grabbed his boxers, which were lying on the floor.  
He stood up and went over to the coffee machine. He had to open a few cupboards to find Lee's cups but he found them quickly. He had just turned the machine on, as he felt hands on his hips and Lee's mouth on his neck.  
"You are wearing my boxers."  
Richard looked down at himself, only to find that it was true.  
"Oh shit, I didn't even notice! I'm sorry, I...", he began but he was interrupted by Lee who was spinning him around to press his lips against Richard's.  
"I don't mind", he whispered and kissed the spot under Richard's ear.  
"It's kinda hot", he admitted and began to suck on Richard's throat.  
They were interrupted by the beeping of the coffee maker.  
Lee made a disappointed sound and let go of Richard. They took their cups and sat down.  
"So...what are your plans for today?", Lee asked after a while.  
"Well...I thought that I could talk with Aidan after...you know...", Richard said.  
Lee nodded. "And what exactly are you planning to tell him?", he asked.  
"The truth", Richard said, "that we're kind of...a thing now", he shrugged, "we are a thing, aren't we?", he asked.  
Lee grinned, "I suppose we are."  
"Good", Richard said relived.  
"We are a great thing", Lee said.  
"Yes we are", Richard agreed, "I like our thing."  
"So do I.", Lee kissed Richard and the older man smiled.  
"Do you just want to tell Aidan?", Lee asked.  
"I'm not sure", Richard answered, "maybe Dean too.", he sighed:"Knowing Aidan, Dean probably knows about it anyway."  
"Can we tell Eve too?", Lee asked, "she's kind of my best friend here, and she'd be pissed if I wouldn't tell her."  
"Yeah sure", Richard replied and Lee smiled.  
"So Aidan, Dean and Evangeline will be the first to know then?", he asked.  
"Well...actually I kind of told Tami already", Richard admitted "I just didn't know what to do and I really needed to tell someone and she was just...there", he explained.  
"Alright", Lee said, "so Aidan, Dean and Evangeline will be the second ones to know."

 

"It's so good to have a day of!", Evangeline sighed and the others agreed. They were gathered around a table in a small but nice pub, not far from the set. Lee, who had volunteered to go order their drinks, returnerd with several cups which he carefully placed on the table. He sat down next to Richard, squeezing his hand under the table.  
"It's such a nice idea to go out", Dean said, "thanks for inviting us."  
"Actually, we wanted to tell you guys something", Richard began, still holding the younger man's hand. He could see Aidan smile knowingly.  
It was Lee who broke the news:"Richard and I are dating!"  
"Wow that's...congratulations!", Evangeline said after a few seconds of silence. She hugged Lee who sat next to her and the actor smiled.  
"I kind of figuerd", Aidan laughed and then added "I'm really happy for you."  
"How did you know?", Dean asked surprised,"I didn't see this coming at all! Not that I'm not really happy for you!"  
Aidan told Dean and Evangeline how he had walked in on the two men. Lee laughed and Richard blushed, but he was relived that their friends were taking the news so good. He took Lee's hand that was resting on the table.  
This time they did not hide it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!♥


End file.
